Immortality
by Uchiha B
Summary: Higurashi Kagome hated Sesshoumaru now. Especially after he forcibly enrolled her in Cross Academy to gather information on vampires. Humans and Vampires together are forbidden, but she was never one to listen to the rules. IY/Vampire Knight xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I own nothing

Inuyasha/Vampire Knight

Pairing: Ichijou/Kagome/Kaname, Yuuki/Zero

A/N: ...

* * *

Higurashi Kagome looked towards the large castle-like school, her blue eyes wide. This was the school she was to go to now?! It was so... big – much bigger than Sesshoumaru's mansion.

'_I had no problem with my old school...' _Kagome thought with a bit of bitterness, her eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. Yes, she had struggled a bit, but that was only because of her time in the past. She was sure that she was doing much better now – but the damn dog had to abruptly yank her out, withdraw her, and enroll her within an entirely different boarding school – all without any kind of real, good explanation.

In short, she was pissed at him.

And now, she had a note – it finally explained things for her, not that she really wanted to accept the stupid explanation.

Apparently, at this school, the supernatural were attending – and Sesshoumaru wanted _her _to figure out what exactly they were, even if he could've done it himself in much less time. _'He's just lazy,' _The miko sniffed, ignoring the chilled breeze of the night, _'He's more than able to run a company and figure out what's up with this school...' _

And to make things even worse, he had decided to send her to the damn school _in the middle of the damn night_! It would already make her weird and strange to the other students – not that she really cared what others thought of her.

And here she was, waiting for the two school prefects to come pick her up and take her to the Headmaster of Cross Academy. Luckily, for her, it didn't take all that long for the two prefects to appear.

"Higurashi-Taisho Kagome-sama?" A sweet voice suddenly asked her, though Kagome wasn't too surprised by the quick appearance. Her fine brow raised, her blue eyes piercing into the eyes of the silver-haired boy – who merely gave a glare back.

What the hell?! This boy had to definitely be one of these supernatural beings that Sesshoumaru had told her about. He was not any kind of youkai she had ever sensed before... and there was no way that he was human either...

A cute-looking girl smiled at her, obviously waiting for her answer. "Err— just Kagome, you don't have to call me Higurashi..." Kagome paused, and then added, "And just forget the Taisho altogether." She said with annoyance, she would never consider herself as a part of Sesshoumaru's 'family,' the dog was just too arrogant, and they weren't much on friendly terms.

The only reason that she was here was he had basically forced her to be here. Otherwise, she would just be living her much-wanted normal life.

The brown-haired girl smile widely, not even thinking that it was strange for a new student to be showing up in the middle of the night. No, in her eyes, that wasn't strange at all. "Alright, Kagome-chan! My name is Cross Yuuki, but you can just call me Yuuki." The girl introduced herself, now turning to Zero expectantly, and frowned when she noticed his glare.

Zero merely had his hand in his pocket, fingering his weapon, and ready to use it any time. This girl was most likely a vampire. Why else would she show up in the middle of the night? She certainly didn't smell like any normal human either... so that was the conclusion he came up with.

He wouldn't be hospitable to a vampire.

"Zero!" Yuuki said sharply, elbowing him in the stomach when he failed to respond. The new girl didn't look so offended; she merely observed the scenery while waiting for his name. Yuuki turned back to Kagome, waving her arms wildly, laughing nervously, and blushing ever so slightly at Zero's embarrassing behaviour.

"Ah— don't mind Zero! He's like this all the time—!" Yuuki said, blushing even more when Kagome merely laughed, Zero frowned at her with even more hostility.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome stated, highly amused. She was used to it, especially since she had been around Inuyasha for the previous year. His rude behaviour wouldn't affect her in the least.

"Well, he's Kiryuu Zero. Would you like us to take you to the Headmaster now?" Yuuki asked kindly, Kagome smiled back, knowing that she would like this girl. It wasn't often that there were kind humans out there.

"Yeah, if you would." Kagome said, now realising that it was rather cold in the air.

"Okay! Follow me!" Yuuki said with a slightly hyper voice, grabbing Kagome's arm to drag her to Kaien's office. Zero followed slowly, his hands still stuffed within his pockets while he grumbled under his breath, feeling irritated that he had to do this.

Just what the school needed – another damn vampire...

None of them noticed the reddish-brown eyes watching their every move – focused intently on the black-haired, blue-eyed girl...

* * *

"Ah, hello, hello – Taisho-sama!" The Headmaster of Cross Academy, Cross Kaien, said in a rather hyper voice, Yuuki merely looked away in embarrassment.

Kagome twitched slightly at the name. "It's Higurashi – just forget the Taisho." She said for the second time that night, making a reminder for herself in her mind to kill Sesshoumaru at a later date.

"Right, right," Kaien waved off, he certainly wasn't expecting a girl like this to be the Taisho fortune heiress, and he was glad for it. He certainly didn't want to deal with a stuck-up brat who got everything because of family name or money. This girl seemed like a down-to-earth sort of person... so far, at least.

"I must say that I was surprised when the Taisho family sent me a request to enroll you, Kagome-sama. Taisho Sesshoumaru is an extremely private person." Kaien said with some interest as he stared at Kagome, who merely glared at the ground with irritation, rolling her rather unusual blue eyes.

"We're not related." The miko said simply, wanting to the enrollment done and over with without having to talk about Sesshoumaru. She turned back to the chairman, ignoring Zero's piercing glare on her back. "So, there are two classes, correct?" Kagome asked with curiosity, wondering which one she would be placed in.

Kaien nodded, now looking much more serious than he did a moment ago. He looked at his adopted children, both stiffened at his look. "Yuuki, Zero, may I please talk to Kagome-sama in private?" He asked, politely asking them to leave his office.

"Of course!" Yuuki nodded, pulling Zero along by his sleeve. Zero merely gave the girl another glare before the two prefects left the room, leaving the other two in silence.

Kagome's brow rose once again, wondering why they would need privacy to merely place her in a class. "Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama has told me of your situation." Kaien said with a small smile, intrigued be the girl's said situation. There weren't too many real mikos' out there anymore, ones with power, that is.

"...okay..." Kagome said slowly, just wondering what the inu-taiyoukai told this man. He was a human from what she could tell. Though maybe he knew of the supernatural beings that were attended his school?

"You are a miko, correct?" Kaien asked, watching as Kagome's blue eyes widened, before her face went neutral. She nodded affirmatively; this man just had to know about the supernatural then.

Kaien relaxed and sat back against his chair, his mind made up as Kagome affirmed his thoughts. "Well then, I have decided to place you in the night class within the Moon dorm." He said, watching Kagome simply nod. He smiled some; she must not know who exactly attended the night class, then.

"You are aware of the supernatural?" Kaien asked, and Kagome nodded again, only a bit warily this time. Maybe now she would find out just what kind of beings inhabited this school? "The night class is only composed of vampires." He stated, watching Kagome's reaction with interest.

'_Vampires?' _The miko thought, she wasn't much familiar with the species, only hearing of them in European myths and legends. In fact, she wasn't even aware of their existence at all. So, it came as somewhat as a surprise and shock.

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me that you are irritated by normal humans and that you do much better with demons and such – so I have thought it over and decided to put you in the night class. I know that you are able to defend yourself if—" Kaien cut himself off, not wanting to imply that one of the vampires would attack her – which actually was a possibility.

Sesshoumaru had told him that Kagome's scent and blood were a temptation to most with a sensitive nose, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she was attacked – but as Sesshoumaru had said, she could defend herself well.

"Yes." Kagome's blue eyes twitched, fuming internally. What was this crap that Sesshoumaru was feeding this man?! She didn't get along with normal humans?! What crap was that?! _'I'll purify his ass!' _The miko seethed, blinking as the man handed her a pristine white uniform.

Kaien sat back. "Is this arrangement alright with you?" He asked, just to make sure.

Kagome looked thoughtfully towards the white uniform, before nodding after a moment of silence. It was true that normal humans could irritate her much easier than other beings, and this arrangement sounded alright to her. She was always eager to learn of another species out there, ones who weren't humans, demons, or half-breeds. It would be... interesting.

Kaien smiled, back to his normally eccentric self. He grinned, looking towards his new student. "Alright, then! I will allow Yuuki – she's my adopted daughter – to show you to the Moon dorm." The headmaster said, Kagome folded the uniform in her arms. "You can come back in, Yuuki!" He said in an overly-loud voice, and Kagome had to suppress her smile. He reminded her of Shippou a bit.

The door opened, and her smile disappeared quickly from her face, staring at the new-comer warily. His own reddish-brown eyes stared back apathetically, quickly reminding Kagome of Sesshoumaru – as irritating as that was.

"Oh, Kaname!" Kaien looked a bit surprised at the unexpected visit from the vampire, but quickly bounced back. "Is there something that you need?" He asked in a polite tone, watching Kaname's alluring eyes slid back to Kagome, obviously sizing her up – seeing if she was a threat.

It was obvious that he did not when his form seemed to relax slightly, a distant, polite smile to his attractive face. He seemed to float over to Kagome, and gave a kiss on her hand.

She frowned, not liking the gesture much, though she didn't mind much because the action was distant and rather cold, so she let it go.

She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine when he spoke to her.

"I welcome you to the night class, Kagome-sama. I hope that you will enjoy it." Kaname said in his annoyingly polite tone, and Kagome could read the emotions on his cold, apathetic face.

It was obvious to her that he was unsure of a human joining his night class full of vampires.

Well, she'll show him that she can handle these... vampires.

She wasn't the Shikon miko for nothing, after all...

* * *

Kinda short, yes, but I just want to see the reaction first...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Yeah... sorry again – and I've only read up to vol. 7 of Vampire Knight so far

Pairing: Kaname/Kagome/Ichijou, Zero/Yuuki

* * *

Kagome found in a matter of moments that she did _not _like Kuran Kaname – at all.

"Kagome-sama, why did you enroll into Cross Academy?" His almost annoyingly polite tone asked her, causing her to glance in his direction – trying to mold her expression into something apathetic, though she thought it didn't work well as she could feel her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

_'None of your damn business.' _Kagome secretly thought, finally answering the vampire's question, "My.... Nii-sama," Kagome bit out – she hated calling Sesshoumaru that, "Thought it would be best if he enrolled me into school that was more.... private than my other one." Kagome answered, not revealing her true intent of being enrolled into Cross Academy – to gain some information on the very species that filled the night class.

Kaname closed his reddish-brown eyes and gave a small smile – something that made Kagome bristle in a literal sense, "That is not what I had heard from Kaien," Kaname glanced back at the annoyed miko, his stance growing a little more tense from his relaxed form, "You are a miko, correct?"

"Oh, so you were listening in to our conversation, then." Kagome confirmed, sneering just a bit, "But yes, I am a miko – and I'm here to watch your species." The miko didn't see any harm in revealing what she sought to do. It would most likely get this vampire angry, and it would get Sesshoumaru pissed off that he found out that she revealed her 'mission' so soon.

Kaname smiled – it was almost dangerous, yet it seemed amused in some way, "How very interesting. I wouldn't mind learning about a miko in turn," Kaname stated, guiding her to the Moon Dorm, "I have already instructed the others about your presence, and ordered them that it is forbidden to attack you in any way."

"How very kind of you," Kagome said in an obviously sarcastic tone, rolling her blue eyes, "I only request that my room is far away from your classmates." The miko sighed, wondering why she couldn't go to class with the humans – she was starting to regret her choice in agreeing to the night class. Perhaps she could still go back and make other arrangements? _'Might as well try it for one night to see.' _The miko thought, eying Kaname's back – annoyed that he was so much taller than her rather short height, "Is Yuuki in the night class?" Kagome asked, a small smile appeared as she thought of the nice girl.

Kagome already liked her and her attitude, but sincerely doubted the girl was in the night class because she seemed human and the differences in their uniform colour. Kagome watched as Kaname seemed to tense ever-so-slightly at the mention of Yuuki – ah, so they had some sort of relation, "No, Yuuki is not in the night class. However, she is the prefect that helps protect our secret from the humans in the day class," Kaname said in what seemed to be a slightly softer tone, "Along with Kiryuu Zero – it is best to listen to what they say."

"Yeah, yeah – relax, I'm only here to observe," Kagome rolled her eyes at the vampire, finally realising why she didn't like Kaname at first glance. He was far too like Sesshoumaru for her to possibly ever like, "It's not like I chose to be here." She muttered, though Kaname heard it.

His smile was small, and he gestured to a room, "You may change in here. I will alert the others to your coming. I sincerely hope that you do not react in any way that might warrant an attack." Kaname said, satisfied with Kagome's nod as she opened the door to change in her pristine white uniform as Kaname went on ahead to the classroom with quick speed.

Kagome took her time changing in the uniform, looking at her new mobile phone with some distaste. Sesshoumaru had given it to her so she could call him every night to give him her report on the beings attending the school, _'He'd probably yell at me if he knew that I didn't report it as quick as I found out.' _Kagome rolled her eyes again, sighing tiredly as she adjusted the white uniform to her liking, slipping into thigh-high black stockings and knee-high brown boots.

"How the hell do you work these things?" Kagome muttered, knowing that she was rather horrible with modern technology – cell-phones were just the worst with all their little details, "How the hell do I text?" The miko wanted to throw the phone against the wall, but would rather text Sesshoumaru than talk to him because she didn't want to hear his annoying voice.

A knock on the door interrupted Kagome's fuming, and she hurriedly looked up, "You can come in." Kagome called out, blinking as the door opened to reveal Yuuki's cheerful face, "Oh, Yuuki-san, can I help you?" The miko said with a smile – perhaps she could make a new friend while she was here at this academy? It would make this hell just a little bit better for her.

"Oh, you've changed! Wow, that uniform looks good on you," Yuuki complimented, giving Kagome a cheerful smile, "Kaname-sempai asked me to lead you to the night class. So if you could follow me, please." Yuuki gestured as the two girls walked out of the room – Zero was standing out in the hallway, frowning deeply with his arms crossed over his chest, "Zero! Stop being so rude!" Yuuki called out, giving Zero a light glare as he simply snorted at her statement.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked in a polite tone, seeing how he was glaring at her in particular, "You don't seem to like me." She stated bluntly, and Yuukia panicked – trying to defend Zero's behaviour.

"Oh! Don't worry about Zero! He's like this way with everything! Please, don't be offended–!" Yuuki said breathlessly, interrupted by Kagome's snicker.

"No, it's fine. A lot of people don't like me at first glance for some reason," Kagome said thoughtfully, thinking back to when she had first met all of her companions. Most of her friends had tried to kill/harm/kidnap her when they had first met – so, it wasn't too foreign to her, "I'd just like to know why, though." Kagome looked expectantly to the tensed Zero.

"You're one of them, aren't you?!" Zero growled lowly, glaring fiercely, "One of those damn vampires?! Why else would you be joining the night class?!" Zero looked at her hatefully – obviously hating the vampire species altogether.

Kagome looked so completely amused – and almost burst out into laughter. However, she couldn't keep in her snickers, causing Zero to glare at her even more heatedly while Yuuki tried to calm down the silver-haired boy, "You think I'm a vampire?!" Kagome shook her head bemusedly, "I would think that vampires have a superior sense of smell compared to humans. Honestly, what do I smell like?" The miko asked lightly, not wanting to make too many enemies at this academy – Kaname was probably enough with judging how strong he seemed. He almost seemed like a pack-leader type, especially with how similar he seemed to Sesshoumaru – only he was more polite.

"I don't know!" Zero said with frustration – the girl was nothing like he had ever smelled before. Underlying the pure power was a fresh scent, but now that he finally concentrated on it – he could smell the humanity.

"I'm a human – a human," Kagome repeated, still amused that Zero actually thought that she was a vampire, "Though, I am a miko as well." She added, blinking as Yuuki's face instantlty lit up.

"You mean like the ones at those beautiful shrines?!" Yuuki looked excited, "Do you have any power?" The girl asked, remembering reading somewhere that most mikos' nowadays were purely fake – that the true mikos had died out long ago.

"Yeah, it's partly the reason why I was enrolled into the night class," Kagome said, smiling cheerfully back at Yuuki, "Because I can handle myself."

"Tch," Zero snorted again, though his glare had lessened just by a bit. Good, so this girl wasn't another one of those damn vampires, but it didn't mean he was going to start acting all friendly. He just hoped that the girl purified one of those in the night class, "We'll see." He muttered in response to Kagome's statement.

The miko looked back at Zero, wondering what his problem was, "And why do you hate vampires so much?" She asked curiously, seeing very easily that Zero was a vampire himself, "You seem to be one of them yourself."

Zero instantly frowned, not liking being reminded of his situation. Yuuki frowned at him warningly, eying him in case he lost his cool. Zero didn't bother to say anything; instead, he simply turned and walked away.

"Wow, he's not the sociable type, is he?" Kagome raised a brow at the boy's rude behaviour, though she wasn't much offended by it.

"It's complicated," Yuuki stated in Zero's defense, "Anyways, should I lead you to the night class?" Yuuki smiled again, trying to change the topic of conversation as the two girls walked slowly to the Moon Dorm, "So, why did you change schools in the middle of the term, if I may ask?"

"My idiot guardian," Kagome said without hesitation – Kami, she hated Sesshoumaru right now, "He thought it would be nice if I got away from my other school for a while."

"Oh," Yuuki blinked, though was smiling a moment later. Kagome smiled back, this girl really reminded her of Rin – it was a refreshing change for once. All she mostly had to deal with was a dog with an ten-foot icicle up his ass (obviously Sesshoumau), a stalker wolf (Kouga, who couldn't take a hint), a perverted fox (Shippou, who was rather disturbing with his sudden infatuation with her), and an arrogant bitch-dog (Sesshoumaru's mother, who seemed to dislike her entire existence).

Okay, so maybe the vampires were looking golden in comparison now....

"Alright, this is it," Yuuki gestured to the large doors, giving her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but I've got to get back to patrol." The girl said, bowing politely as she gave a wave. Kagome smiled at the girl, looking up and pushing the doors open, tensing to prepare herself for what might be inside.

It was Kaname who was the first she saw of the vampire students, giving her that annoyingly polite look while all his classmates were gathered in the dorm – all their eyes intently fixated upon her, effectively making her even more uncomfortable. Kaname was the first to greet her – his reddish-brown eyes almost glowing eerily in the moonlit room.

"Kagome-sama, welcome to the night class...."

* * *

Yeah, I know I've been pretty unreliable recently, but I've been writing like crazy for this profile – so a few reviews for inspiration would really mean a lot....


End file.
